Naruto's made up game With Dares!
by XSassyKinsX
Summary: Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji and Neji play a made up game. It's extremley funny and random! Please read and give me a review on da way out ;


"Hahahahaa!" Naruto was laughing his head off. "Remember you can't tell anyone!" Shikamaru hushed Naruto. "Yeah Naruto, it's against the rules to tell these secretes in the Gooba

Trooba Game" Neji said. "What are you guys doing?" Choji said walking in. "We're playing a game called Gooba Trooba. You role the dice and if you get even you have to tell something

embarrassing, if you role odds then you have to get given a dare, but if you role doubles you have to do something so daring you pee yourself laughing. If you get double 6's you have to

do something funny that could get you killed. But whatever happens here is not aloud to get to anyone! What is said in this game, says in this game!" Naruto explained. "Naruto made it

up, typical hey?" Shikamaru said. "Alright pass us the dice." Choji took the two dice of Shikamaru and rolled it onto the carpet of Naruto's living room. He rolled a 2 and a 4. "Now you have

to say something embarrassing!" Neji said getting in closer to hear. "Ok, one time, I was walking through the forest, you know then one with the waterfall? Anyway, I went to this

waterfall and I saw Sakura naked under the water fountain" Choji said. "OH MY GOD!" Naruto shouted. "SSSSSHHHHHHH!!!" Everyone had there index finger over there mouth at Naruto.

"That's not the worst bit though, I actually stopped and looked, and I think she saw me…" Choji explained looking shameful. "Wow… ok Neji's turn.". Neji took the dice and threw the

dice. He closed his eyes scared on what the number would be. "9 and 6, it's even!" Naruto said getting ready to listen to something embarrassing. Shikamaru whacked him over the head.

"It's double 6 dummy! And 9 plus 6 is 15… it's odd!". "I have the perfect dare! You have to go tell Sakura that you have to return her panties!" Shikamaru said. Everyone was mumbling to

each other and laughing with Sakura's reaction. "Uh… I can't because… I don't have any of her underwear" Neji said, desperately trying to find a reason not to do this. "Here, I have a

pair of her thongs in my pocket" Naruto said pulling out a purple thong from his back pocket. "Uh, why?" Shikamaru said with caution, leaning away. "You'll have to find out when I role an

even wontcha" Naruto said handing the undies to Neji. He took them at the tip of his fingers and held them as far away from him as possible. "Let's go! I have to see this!" Shikamaru

said already at the door. Neji got up slowly planning his escape. If he could just walk slowly so he's behind the gang then he could run to the forest and… "Neji you go in front in case

Sakura sees. Damn… Ding dong, the bell on Sakura's door went. Neji waited nervously at the door. Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji were hiding behind a bush in Sakura's garden. The door

opened with Sakura in a towel and wet hair. "Uh, hi Sakura… is this a bad time I can come back later if you want…" Neji babbled on. "No it's ok, just got out of the shower" Sakura said

"So what's up?" Sakura asked. "Well… here I need to return these to you" he held up the thongs and closed his eyes ready for the punch. Sakura took them off him slowly and looked at

Neji shocked. "Neji… I… IT WORKED IT ACTUALLY WORKED! I am gonna have too thank Ino for this, really I do…" Neji looked confused. "Wanna come in?" Sakura asked him. "Uh, wel

actually… WOOOOOOOHH!!" Sakura pulled him inside and shut the door behind her. Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji popped up from the bush. "WTF?" They said to each other.

3 hours later… "Straight flush! I win again!" Naruto said taking the pennies from the grass. "Oh! I suck at card games" Choji complained. The door opened and Neji stumbled out with half

his clothes ripped. Sakura had a HUGE smile on her face and slowly waved. "Bye Neji, see you soon…" Sakura winked and went indoors, shutting the door behind her. Naruto, Shikamaru

and Choji got into there hiding positions again and peered over the bush. When they saw that no-one was looking they walked up to Neji. "Oh hey guys!" Neji said waving, still a bit

wobbly "Naruto your turn to throw the dice!". They all looked at each other in disbelief. "WTF!? Neji what the hell!? WHAT HAPPENED!?" the boy's shouted at him. "Um… honestly… I don't

know… it was all just… just a blur…" Neji said looking upwards thinking really hard. The boys looked at each other again. "Did… did she let you in to hurt you…?" Naruto asked a bit

puzzled. "I know that's not it but I remember being in a shower and Sakura explaining some things to me…" Neji was thinking quiet a bit. "But your stone dry…" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yeah… Sakura said something about exercising together that didn't include exercising machines…" Neji said. The boys looked at each other with shocked yet grossed out faces. "What

was she explaining to you?" Choji asked. Of course he would want the details… "Um… well she really really liked me for ages… um… she saw that I obviously didn't like her… um… then she

went to Ino for help… um… Ino told her to make him jealous… um… and so she pretended to like Sasuke… Ino didn't like the fact that she chose Sasuke to pretend to like, so there not

friends anymore… so… yeah…" The boys stared at each other not believing there eyes. "WHAT!!!" They shouted at Neji.

See what happens next in the next chapter! ^_^


End file.
